Cleo Air
thumb|Cleo Air we własnej, internetowej osobie. Cleo Air - znany także jako Sasha Grey i Nazgul Dragon, był jednym z bardziej znanych użytkowników CraftSite. Początki Cleo Air zarejestrował się na forum 25 czerwca 2011 roku, tak jak każdy na CraftSite zaczynał jako zwykły, mało znany użytkownik, szybko jednak zdobył sympatię wśród starszych użytkowników. Popularność Nie wiadomo kiedy, i dlaczego, Cleo zdobył tak dużą popularność, wydaje się jednak, że to za sprawą kucykowego tematu, i jego wielu konfliktów z innymi użytkownikami. Cleo bardzo często wdawał się w flame'y, lubił dyskutować i łatwo dawał się sprowokować, w okresie Pierwszej Wojny Kucykowej Cleo zdobył pierwszego bana, który jednak został zdjęty po pięciu minutach po protestach innych użytkowników. Potem zniknął na jakiś czas gdyż popsuł mu się komputer. Wielki powrót Cleo powrócił na forum już po zmianie skryptu, nadal spamował w offtopicu i wkurzał wszystkich na około, jego najwięksi wrogowie zniknęli z forum i tym samym zaciekłość do flame'ów Cleo zmalała. Komuna CraftSite Mniej więcej w styczniu 2012 roku na CraftSite rozpoczęła się akcja Komuna CraftSite , kilkunastu użytkowników, z byłym moderatorem Xaniasem na czele, zaczęło sprzeciwiać się porządkowi na CraftSite, Cleo również uczestniczył w akcjach ekipy spamując na CraftSite z wielu kont, właśnie z tego okresu pochodzi większość jego multikont, których nawet on sam nie pamięta. Cleo zakończył swój żywot na forum banem po niekulturalnym statusie, postanowił dalej wypowiadać się na nowym, raczkującym forum DiamondCraft założonym przez wyrzutków z CraftSite. Życie na DiamondCraft DiamondCraft było nowym, nieznanym forum założonym przez Xaniasa, ponad 90% użytkowników DC stanowiła stara ekipa z CraftSite, byli to między innymi Lemur, Aziz, Matik7 i Infernal, życie na DC było jednak tylko utopią i po pewnym czasie forum zaczęło się rozpadać, wtedy też Cleo postanowił z powrotem wrócić na CraftSite co nie spotkało się z pochlebną reakcją chociażby Lemura. Drugi Wielki Powrót Cleo powrócił po raz drugi na CraftSite mniej więcej w wakacje 2012 roku, założył wtedy swoje drugie, najbardziej znane konto, Nazgul Dragon. Potem Cleo zawędrował do już prawie martwego tematu o kucykach, gdzie zaczął batalie z hejterami, nie minęło dużo czasu a całe forum szybko dowiedziało się o jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Niedługo po tamtych wydarzeniach moderator Dramo odbanował poprzednie konto Cleo. Wakacje 2012 Cleo w tym czasie przeżywał największą popularność, masa ludzi robiła z nim arty i memy a on sam również rysował, cała sielanka jednak szybko się skończyła. Cleo wspomina ten okres jako jeden z najlepszych w jego życiu na CraftSite. Wielka Wojna Qvazowców thumb|175px|Avatary Cleo za czasów Wojny Qvazowców. Po lewej widać marną przeróbkę Cleo, po prawej zaś o wiele lepszy avatar zrobiony przez [[Cavi587|Caviego(źródło niepotwierdzone).]]Cleo w czasie trwania Wielka Wojna Qvazowców starał się być raczej neutralny, chociaż często nie mógł się powstrzymać od dyskusji odnośnie tego tematu. Mimo tego, że Cleo nie opowiedział się po żadnej stronie konfliktu był przez niektórych mylnie uznawany za Qvazowca przez swój avatar, który jednak miał tylko dla żartu. Narodziny Sashy Grey Cleo działał na CraftSite pod nickiem sławnej aktorki porno, Sashy Grey, zdobył ten wdzięczny tytuł tuż zmianie hostingu forum, kiedy dało się zmieniać nicki z powodu braku konfiguracji silnika forum. Jak zwykle ustawił go sobie dla żartu. Żart Cleo jednak był strzałem w kolano, ponieważ po konfiguracji forum nie była możliwa zmiana nick'ów. Cleo już jako Sasha Grey pisał do moderatorów i administatorów liczne prośby o zmianę nick'u, lecz zawsze spotykały się z odmową. Cleo działał pod tym nickiem do czasu, kiedy to została wprowadzona ekonomia na forum i mógł wykupic legalnie zmianę nick'u. Zmiana nicku na stary nastąpiła 1 czerwca 2013 roku. Usunięcie konta 23 lipca 2013 roku ''' Cleo dostał warna od nowego moderatora Colombosa za zadanie pytanie "Co jesz?" w temacie "Random Facts", jako iż miał już 8 punktów to ten warn zaowocował dwutygodniowym banem. Cleo twierdził, że Colombos na niego polował i rozpoczął spamowanie na forum. Dwa dni później ban Cleo został thumb|200px|Magiczny chleb Cleo. przedłużony do miesiąca, Cleo jednak nie zniechęcał się, przez 5 dni zrobił mnóstwo kont, z kilku spamował, na większości pisał jednak normalne posty. '''28 lipca 2013 roku oficjalne konto Cleo zostało permanentnie zbanowane i pozbawione wszystkich postów. Przez 5 dni bana Cleo zdążył zepsuć sobie reputację na forum, stracił szacunek u większości znanych osób. Życie po banie Po otrzymaniu bana na CraftSite Cleo jeszcze przez pewien czas spamował z multikont, zaprzestał dopiero wtedy, kiedy administracja zablokowała rejestrację z większości znanych 5 minutowych maili. Cleo nie znalazł sobie forum zastępczego, tak jak pisał kilka dni przed banem, jednak często przesiaduje na facebooku, kwejku i demotywatorach. Robi tam to samo co na CraftSite, czyli dyskutuje, wygłupia się i wkurza ludzi. Do tej pory czasami zdarza mu się wejść na CraftSite jednak tylko jako gość, nowe konta robi rzadko, przeważnie wysługuje się swoimi znajomymi z CraftSite, z większością z nich nadal utrzymuje kontakt, głównie przez platformę Steam. Multikonta 13 listopada 2013 roku moderator Adikso udostępnił Cleo jego pełną listę multikont od czasu usunięcia konta. Cleo uważa jednak, że na liście znajduje się kilka kont, które nie są jego. http://www.majhost.com/gallery/cleoair/Arts/multikonta_cleo_i_kilka_nieznanych_mu_kont.txt Ciekawostki *Nikt tak do końca nie wie, jak wymawia się nick Cleo. Nawet on sam nie wie. Najczęściej ludzie mówią do niego: "Kleo", "Kleło" lub "Klijo" (rzadziej). *Niektórzy użytkownicy CraftSite do tej pory uznają niektórych nowych użytkowników za multikonta Cleo. *Jeśli miały wybrać swoje ulubione multikonto to były to konto Professor Hershel Layton, które założył 26 lipca 2013 roku około 06:00(rano). Na tym koncie Cleo udawał Profesora Laytona z serii gier "Professor Layton" na konsole Nintendo. *Był jedynym dotąd użytkownikiem, który nie potrafił godnie odejść z forum i zaczął działać na jego szkodę, jak i użytkowników. *Cleosia można by zaliczyć do wielu CraftSitowych subkultur i społeczności takich jak bronies czy otaku, sam Cleo jednak najbardziej utożsamia się z społecznością furry, mimo tego, że niewiele udziela się na forach poświęconych temu tematowi. *Cleo wystąpił gościnnie w progranie Krzysztofa Gonciarza - "Opamiętaj Się" Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Furry Kategoria:Zbanowani